Jeu de cheveux
by lilou black
Summary: Les cheveux longs ne sont pas seulement un atout de séduction... de l'art de savoir en jouer, d'une façon plus ou moins inattendue.


**Titre :** Jeu de cheveux

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** PWP gentillet

**Fandom :** Saint-Seiya

**Pairing :** Mû/Shaka

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada.

**Note :** Adaptation d'un ensemble drabble plus one-shot dédié à mes amies de Belgique, pour relever un défi, les faire rire ou sauter au plafond. Au choix.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Il était le seul à qui Shaka pouvait confier cette tâche. Une longue habitude de ce genre de choses, des gestes sûrs et délicats à la fois lui épargnait tout désagrément dans cette corvée dont il refusait de se charger lui-même car elle était trop futile pour le moine qu'il était.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, un nœud dans les cheveux blonds semblait résister à tous les coups de peigne. Les sourcils du blond se nouèrent et ses épaules se crispèrent légèrement de douleur.

« Ça fait mal ?

— J'ai connu pire… »

Mû, derrière lui, rit doucement. Shaka aurait bien voulu voir sa tête. Le chevalier du Bélier ne riait pas souvent.

« Quelle idée ceci dit d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs… alors que tu refuses de t'en occuper toi-même…

— Hum…»

Si le gardien de la maison de la Vierge avait cru utile de faire preuve de répartie, il aurait répliqué à l'Atlante qu'il pouvait toujours causer : sa tignasse mauve était si longue qu'il pouvait facilement s'asseoir dessus.

« Tu devrais faire comme moi, conseilla Mû. Je les tresse tous les soirs pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara Shaka, sceptique.

— Quand tu veux… »

Invitation à prendre au mot… ou pas.

oOØOo

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et un rai de lumière venu du couloir éclaira la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.Un œil bleu et inquisiteur regarda dans l'interstice.

Mû était couché sur le côté sur une natte en bambou, une simple couverture marron rabattue sur lui. Une longue tresse de couleur parme attachée par un ruban rouge reposait sur l'oreiller. Ainsi il n'avait pas menti : il s'attachait bel et bien les cheveux avant de se coucher. Shaka ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié sur le coup. Le premier gardien du Sanctuaire faisait à ses heures preuve d'un humour particulier de sorte que, avec le plus grand sérieux, il était capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Le chevalier de la Vierge n'étant pas né de la dernière averse, il s'était méfié et n'avait accordé que peu de crédit à cette histoire de cheveux nattés… ainsi qu'à l'invitation plus ou moins implicite qui avait suivi.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de céder à la tentation de vérifier si les dires de Mû relevaient ou non de la plaisanterie… même si pour cela, il lui faudrait rompre un de ses principes : ouvrir les yeux.

Shaka devait bien se l'avouer : Mû était la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche. Leurs visions du monde et leurs sensibilités étaient plus ou moins voisines et, en dehors du Sanctuaire, ils avaient à peu près le même mode de vie, si ce n'était que Mû savait réparer les armures tandis que Shaka méditait volontiers toute la journée. De surcroît, s'il était considéré par ses pairs comme le chevalier le plus proche d'un dieu, le blond n'en était pas moins un être humain… et même si cela le répugnait de l'admettre, la tignasse mauve, le visage séraphique et les yeux verts en amande de son camarade ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Il y pensait parfois, même s'il était conscient que c'était un péché.

Il resta un moment immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à regarder Mû dormir. Son visage était parfaitement calme et c'était une vision fort apaisante. Qui eût pu croire, s'amusa Shaka, que cet homme qui sommeillait paisiblement avait des pouvoirs stupéfiants, un cosmos très fort et la capacité d'envoyer dans le décor l'ennemi le plus coriace ? Les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses…

Le chevalier de la Vierge envisagea au bout d'un certain temps de mettre fin à cette séance de voyeurisme improvisée pour aller se coucher mais, à l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit largement.

« Shaka. »

L'interpellé sourit. Comment avait-il pu croire que Mû dormait vraiment ?

« Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte toute la nuit ?

— Tu savais depuis le début que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne dors jamais que d'un œil et même si mon sommeil était des plus profond, ta cosmo-énergie se remarque facilement. »

Mû se redressa sur sa natte et sourit. Shaka entra et s'assit par terre.

« Tu es venu vérifier que je ne mentais pas, affirma le chevalier du Bélier d'une voix douce. Comme tu peux le constater…

— On ne sait jamais ce qui relève de la plaisanterie chez toi.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes au mot…

— Je m'arrange pour que personne ne sache jamais ce que j'ai en tête.

— Quand on te connaît un peu, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. Tu crois que je n'ai rien deviné la première fois que tu m'as demandé de te brosser les cheveux ?

— Deviné quoi ?

— Ton inconscient te trahit, Shaka. »

Mû tendit une main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds soigneusement démêlés. Le gardien du sixième temple avait une chevelure magnifique. S'il savait cacher ses émotions derrière un visage inexpressif et des yeux clos sur la méditation, certains gestes, tout à fait innocents, s'étaient révélés plus parlants que n'importe quels mots. Le chevalier du Bélier ne s'en plaignait pas. Il accordait depuis un certain temps une attention toute particulière à Shaka mais avait fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin et, après avoir vu les signes, il s'était arrangé pour qu'il fasse le premier pas… ce qui se produisait justement à ce moment-là.

Il fut cependant surpris quand cette créature d'apparence si placide qu'était le chevalier de la Vierge attrapa sa tresse pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je réponds à la provocation par la provocation, répliqua Shaka avec une ombre de sourire. Si tu m'as manipulé, je peux te le faire payer.

— Tu es bien susceptible pour un être proche de Dieu…

— Et toi, tu es trop doué pour tirer parti des émotions humaines. C'est peu commun pour un ermite. »

Mû mit fin à cette joute verbale en embrassant Shaka. Ce dernier se laissa faire, d'abord avec retenue puis avec ravissement. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose des plaisirs humains et découvrir davantage sur le sujet n'était pas si désagréable, loin de là. Si la vie humaine était éphémère et si la mort ne représentait qu'une transition, l'existence terrestre était remplie de bienfaits inconnus desquels il voulait tout apprendre, soudainement… surtout ce qui concernait l'amour physique même si sa conscience lui disait que c'était mal.

Mû le relâcha et souffla :

« Tu restes cette nuit ? »

Shaka sourit et rétorqua, par jeu :

« Et si je ne veux pas ?

— Dans ce cas, certaines mesures seront nécessaires… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le premier gardien du Sanctuaire attacha les poignets du blond… avec sa propre tresse. Le moine trouva cette fantaisie aussi étrange qu'excitante.

« Si je tire dessus, je vais te faire mal, dit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu _aimes_ avoir mal…

— Sans façons, merci. Je ne suis pas masochiste et je t'empêcherai de me tirer les cheveux.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

D'un geste brusque, Mû attira Shaka à lui et l'obligea à se coucher sur la natte en s'étendant sur lui.

« Là. Tu ne peux plus bouger, maintenant.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait le souffle court. Il aimait cette impression d'être totalement à la merci de l'Atlante, attaché à lui par une longue tresse mauve. Il savait par ailleurs que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que Mû ne lui ferait aucun mal… bien au contraire. Il en eut la preuve en sentant de longues mains fines s'insinuer sous son sari. Il rougit et, par réflexe, passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour le serrer contre lui.

Mû regarda avec satisfaction les yeux mi-clos s'embuer sous ses caresses. Il ne pouvait pas facilement lever la tête et ne jouissait pas d'une grande liberté de mouvements mais pouvoir toucher à loisir le corps pâle de Shaka lui suffisait amplement. Une boule de désir se forma dans sa gorge en sentant le corps du blond réagir de façon _on ne peut plus explicite_ à ses avances. Il referma ses doigts sur le sexe durci et le caressa jusqu'à l'explosion. Shaka avait fermé les yeux et son visage exprimait une extase qui n'avait rien à voir avec les transes dans lesquelles le plongeait la méditation. Mû, qui malgré son calme apparent, avait touché son amant avec une inexpérience quasi totale, fut satisfait.

C'était à croire qu'au-delà de l'esprit, leurs corps avaient su se trouver.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard.

« Détache-moi, souffla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai envie de te toucher aussi.

— C'est de bonne guerre… »

Comme quoi, les cheveux longs n'étaient pas seulement là pour faire joli.

Encore que…

**fin**


End file.
